particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Isolationist Party of Mordusia
The Isolationist Party is one of the three contemporary political parties in the Federal Republic of Mordusia. Founded by Isolationist activists in 3417, it wasn't a strong political presence until 3420 when it received 1/3 of seats in the Holy Congress. There has been 2 Isolationist Archbishops, the current one Octavius Mordicus and a past one Pius XXVII. Currently the party platform generally reflects Mordusian conservatism and Isolationism in the political spectrum. Mordusian conservatism of the Isolationist Party is not wholly based upon rejection of the political ideology of liberalism, as many principles of Mordusian conservatism are based upon classical liberalism. Rather, the Isolationist Party's conservatism is largely based upon its support of classical principles against the modern liberalism of world liberals that is considered Mordusian liberalism in contemporary Mordusian political discourse. In 3424, the Isolationist Party held a minority of seats in the Holy Congress. The party currently holds 0/5 of governorships. History The Isolationist party was founded in 3417 by activists who demanded a smaller government presence at home and abroad.The Isolationist Party is currently the oldest party in Mordusia. The Isolationist Party is creditied with being the finnancial genius' that brought great periods of wealth to Mordusia with there finnancial reforms and tax cuts from 3420-3436. However The Mordusian Finnancial Crisis of 3427 was widely blamed on the party by Democratic Labour Politicians and some media memebrs, even though the crisis started in neighboring countries. The Isolationist Party was also credited with overthrowing the theocracy with a series of bills that rrestored the Federal Republic of Mordusia. The Isolationist Party has been traditionally open to compromise and has passed many bills this way. Elections From 3420-3438 the Isolationist party won every single election except the election 3428. 3438 During the mid-to late 3430s, Mordusia and the surrounding countries experienced an economic crisis unlike any other they had ever seen. The ruling Isolationist Party and its economically libertarian policies was widely blamed for the crisis by Labour politicians and the media, despite the fact that the crisis itself had not started in Mordusia. This resulted in their defeat in the 3438 parliamentary election. The Labour Party and the electoral alliance known as the Democratic League, which the former was a part of, gained almost 78% of the votes, and an absolute majority in both the upper and lower houses of parliament. However Kelly Nixon won the Chancellordom unopposed. 3440 Isolationist Party beat the DLPM 55%-45% in the legislative elections and Kelly Nixon was re-elected with 56% of the vote. The defeat of the DLMP was widley due to inner-party squablling. The widley diverse party was much unwilling to compromise with eachother and led to a political gridlock. Under their rule the economic situation did not turn around and the media widley blamed it on the outlandish tax rates (the top tax rate was 75%). In Kelly Nixons 4340 State of the Federation Adress Kelly Nixon said the words that were echoed on every major new channel uo until the election: "While the majority sits and squables amongst themselves, millions of Mordusians find themselves out of work and suffering under socialist rule! *DLMP legislators boo* The Mordusian people cannot go on like this! *Mrs.Nixon looks directly at the camera* For your sake, for mordusias sake, my simple request to you, the voter is to ask yourself: Can our country afford two more years of this?" The speech hit home and Nixon re-claimed her seat with ease. Celebrity Endorsers Many Celebrities have hopped aboard the Isolationist Train Since its founding in 3417: *Actor/Director Gerrald Town: Listed founder of Isolationist Party. In interview with Global Gazette 3419 said "In 3417 I helped organize and found the Isolationist Party" *Singer/Songwriter Taylor Jackson: At concert 3418 octobersaid "When ya'll head out to the polls tmmorow, I hope you kick out them (opposition) and bring in our last chance at restoring Mordusia!" In an interview with 'Good Morning Mordusia' the same month when asked if she meant the Isolationist party she said "Yes and I'll mean it for the rest of my life." *Singer/Songwriter Erik D'Mitri: Tweeted in 3420 "Just donated a million to the Isolationist Party! Maybe we can pull this out!" When asked if he was with the party he said "Like glue and.....paper. I'm stick'n with em!" *Journalist Fredrick Hanns On air in 2026 Hanns slipped and said "And the Isolationist Party will maintain the Majority in Congress and the Archbishop will keep his seat and thank Eliyahu they did......." He apologized immediatly after and the station released a statement saying "Mr.Hanns will be staying with us. He is a member of the Isolationist Party, but will be keeping his views to himself on air in the future." *Sports Journalist Uri Von Shwarz: Delivered Key Note Speech at Isolationist National Convention in 3424 and said "I ame very proud to be delivering the key note speech at this grand Convention and am proud to say that as of this morning, I am an official member of the Isolationist Party." *Footballer Donald Ford: In 3425 on Good Morning Mordusia"Isolationism is sensible. I like it. I always vote for the Isolationist party." *Tycoon Harry Hatsfield: In 3426 Harry delivered the keynote speech. He also donated 10 dollars for every person that showed up. He donated aprox. 1,000,000 *The company Mordusian Trade has traditionally backed the Isolationist Party. Party Platform To be released Key Figures Minister Hall of Fame Minister to Finance(3418-3423), High Priest of Mordusia (3424-3427): Xavier Issacs Issacs was born in a small farming village in the outskirts of Zoutbaai on Oct.21.3362. He went to college at Hosamia University were he got his masters in Economics and a bachelors in Political Science. In 3386 he left college and got a job teaching highschool economics at Zoutbaai Highschool. He taught there for 24 years and then in 3410 he left highschool to become a financial adviser for a Holy See Delegate from the Mordusian Freedom Group. By 3414 he found himself without a job when the party disbanded. Without a job at the age of 52 Xavier ran for Mayor of Zoutbaai under the Conquest Party and won by 59.7% against his opponent. He turned the cities deficit into a multi-million dollar surplus. In 3417 he became a founding member of the new Isolationist Party. in 3418 he was nominated for Minister of Finance and succeeded to the position. In his ministry he has been most famously known for balancing the budget while lowering taxes 3%. Minister of Infastructure and Transport(3418-3421), Governor of Hosamia (3421-3428) : Ronald St.Claire Born on August.12.3376 in Zoutbaai, Hosamia, Ronald was just a middle class kid from the inner city. His father worked for Auto International and his Mom was an Engineer. St.Claire went to University of Keymon to become a Civilian Police Officer in Mordusia. When he gr aduated in 3398 he became an officer of the law in the city of Port Saint-John. In 3402 he was persuaded to Run for Delegate for the Holy See by his former economics teacher and future cabinent member Xavier Issacs upon visiting him. He ran in 3402 as a Conservative Agrarian Partyist and won. He was re-elected 8 times- from 3402-3410 as an Agrarian Partyist, 3412-3416 as a Conquest Party member and 3418 as an Isolationist Party Member. Then in 3418 he was appointed to Minister to Infrastructure and Transport, a topic he favored in legislature. After his time in the ministry was finished, he was splinter Orlando Winstons successor as governor when Winston left to become a cabinent member. Minister of Trade and Industry(3418-3421)(3423-), Governor of Sayoon (3412-3416, 3421-3423), Chairman of the Isolationist Party(3417-3423), High Priest of Mordusia (3427-): Calvin West Calvin West was born on January.18.3360 in Northern Sayoon while his dad and mom were on a business trip. His dad was a Steel Negotiator for Dorvik Steel. Calvin West grew up in Largonia, Dorvik on a hemp plantation. As a child he was fascinated with Mordusia due to the fact he was born there . West then moved to Sayoon to attend University of Sayoon where he got a Masters in Business and a Bachelors in Political Science. In 3384 he started his own Ranch that produced cattle, milk and barley. By 3386 it had become very successful and over the next 4 years he created 4 more, one in every region of Mordusia. In 3390 he had acquired a small wealth of over a million dollars. In 3390 he started investing in local Ranches, Farms, Mines and Plan tations. At this he became the CEO of Mordusian Trade INC and would be so until 13401 when he resigned to become an industry adviser for a Delegate to the holy see. He was forced to resign from this position in 3410 when the Delegate was forced to resign because the Agrarian party (of which the delegate was a member) dissolved. At this time he took a tour of all of Terra. He came back to Mordusia with his entire family from Dorvik. In 3412 he was nominated by the Agrarian party to run for Governor of Sayoon. He won his election 59.3%- 37.8%. He was forced to switch to the Conquest Party in 3414 when the Agrarian Party dissolved. He continued to be governor until 3416 when he chose not to seek re-election. As governor he made trade thrive by investing heavily in mining and agriculture. Then in 3417 he helped found the Isolationist Party and became a famed founding member. In 3418 he was nominated for Minister of Trade and Industry and he accepted. After his time as minister expired, West became governor of Sayoon again winning his election 70%-20% in 3421. In 3423 he retired from governor. In 3423 he was reinstated as Minister to Industry/Trade. Minister of Science and Technology David Orville (3421-3423) Minister of Food and Agriculture Orlando Winston (3421-3423) Orlando was born in Oct.9 337 7 on a small farm in the middle of nowhere, Hosamia. In 3395 he went to Hosamia State University and got his masters in Agriculture and Administration. In 3399 he became a low level farm inspector and by 3410 he had worked his way up to head of the department of agriculture for Hosamia. He then retired to be a full time agriculture investor in 3 412 and buying out farms that were doing poorly, and turning them around. He did this until he became very successful and in 3418 decided to run for governor and won with 70% of the vote. He won re-election again in 3420 and retired in 3421 to become minister for Ag and Food. Hosamia District 1(3418-3423), Isolationist Minority Leader (3418-3423), Ministry to Finnance (3423-): Kelly Nixon Kelly Nixon (born Kelly Hatswell) was born on Oct.2.3389 to an Upper-Class aristocratic family in Ciudad Incorporada de Los Halos. Her father was the chief of police and her mother was the editor of The Los Halos Tribune. She went to Hosamia University from 3407-3413 where she got her PHD in Political Science and a bachelors in finnance. She taught U of H from her graduation till her inaguration as MP. She also taught 2 classes at St.Michael highschool in her hometown. Kelly originally was a memeber of the conquest party from 3408-3416 but in 3416 she married an officer in the army, George P. Nixon who had first hand expirience on how military operated the best. She left the party in 3416 and became an Independent. She was very disapointed with the political parties of the day that offered no alternative in their philosophy. Then in 3417 she recieved an invitation to the first ever Isolationist Convention. Thousands of activists, political spectators, Media and Concerned Citizens gathered to form a like-minded party that promoted liberty and Isolationism. She was quickly nominated for Hosamias 1st Congressional district. She won her district by an astonishing 87%, a national record for a contested seat. She was voted 100% by h er fellow Isolationist Congress members to be the leader of the minority. In 3423 she became the Chairman of the Party suceeding Calvin West. She was at the front of every major partisan battle from 3418-3423. Then she became minister to finance and presided over a balanced 2% tax cut. Now 34, she lives in Port-Saint-John with her husband and 2 children. Archbishop of Morduia (3424-3428) Pius the XXVII Pius the XXVII was born in a small village along a river in mordusia on Nov.9.3367. He graduated from the Mordusian Hosianist Acadamey in 3385. In 3324 he was elected as the Archbishop of Mordusia 57%-43%. Since his election he has been able to effectivly controll bill passage for the Isolationist Party and made sure the Isolationist Party has always got their way during his term. In 3428 Pius lost the election 52.7%-47.2% against Moranis I. It is believed he lost because of a failed assasination attempt on his life the day before the election that was rumored to have suceeded; but no one will ever truly know. Speaker of the Holy Congress (3424-3428),Hosamia District 4 (3418-) Alexandria Hamilton Born July.7.3386 in Retchenburg, Hosamia. Holy Congress Majority Leader (3424-3428), Sayoon District 3 (3422-) Robert Roberre Born Dec.4.3336 on a farm in rural Sayoon Archbishop of Mordusia (3430-), Octavius Mordicus I: Born July 2nd 3480 in Commorant, Adubra Category:Mordusia Category:Politics of Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia